


Dans ton nom

by Millyel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Culture Naine & Coutumes, Jaloux!Thorin, M/M, Malentendus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyel/pseuds/Millyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chez les nains, utiliser le prénom pour s'adresser à quelqu'un est une chose très personnelle... mais Bilbo Baggins ne le sais pas.<br/>O/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans ton nom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's In A Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117875) by [Luckyhai5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyhai5/pseuds/Luckyhai5). 



> Luckyhai5: Salut, bienvenue...  
> 1\. J'ai exagérée l'accent de Bofur pour absolument aucune raison. Mes excuses.  
> 2\. J'ai passée quelques scènes car je voulais vraiment avoir juste avec les meilleures parties.  
> 3\. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^_^
> 
> Millyel: Merci à Luckyhai5 de me laisser traduire son OS, l'histoire lui appartient je ne fais que traduire.  
> Je m'excuse d'avance si vous rencontrez des erreurs de traductions ou d'orthographes m°^°m  
> L'accent de Bofur fut un cauchemar à traduire ;^; mais il a un chapeau mignon donc je lui pardonne.  
> 

Bilbo avait été forcé de monter sur un poney, et il n'en était pas forcément ravi. Bien qu'il ait consenti à venir dans cette quête, il ne s'attendait pas à être jeté hors de sa zone de confort aussi tôt; et en y pensant, il avait même oublié son mouchoir de poche! S'il y avait bien une chose de sûre, c'était que Bungo Baggins se retournait dans sa tombe. Bilbo c'était pris une remarque désagréable du nain qui lui avait jeté un bout de tissus en remplacement, malgré cela il semblait être le seul à reconnaître son existence, il en avait été touché.

Leurs poneys c'étaient endormis ensemble, le nain sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux, son chapeau étrange sur la tête. Bilbo le trouva très suspect. "Vous n'devriez pas tirer une tête pareille, Maître Baggins, v'risqueriez de rester coincé comme ça."

Bilbo renifla, levant un sourcil. "Ah bon ?"

"Oui assurément." Répondit-il. Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas gênant; puis le nain continua. "J'm'appelle Bofur, ravi d'faire officiellement vot'connaissance, Maître Baggins."

"De même, bien que vous ayez contribué à dévaliser tout mon garde-manger." Rajouta Bilbo sarcastiquement.

Le nain grogna un peu avant de sourire. "M'ouai, j'peux pas trop l'nier."

"Oh s'il vous plait, appelez moi Bilbo." Dit Bilbo joyeusement.

Le nain sursauta. "C'est pas vot'prénom, si c'n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

"Pas du tout, et oui c'est bien mon prénom." Répondit Bilbo avec un froncement de sourcils. Quelle étrange question.

Il y eu quelques ricanement venant de deux nains en face - Kili et Fili? - qui semblaient trouver quelque chose d'incroyablement drôle.

Bofur hocha simplement sa tête. "Okay... Bilbo." Dit-il difficilement, suivit d'un silence gêné pendant un long moment.

\---

Les trolls c'étaient changés en pierre, Bilbo haleté, essayant d'attraper son souffle. Douce Yavanna, que ça avait été terrifiant.

Franchement. Il ne savait pas comme il avait survécu. Mais il était heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de bléssés.

Les nains étaient tous occupés à se libérer des sacs quand un Fili inquiet courut vers lui, lui prenant les deux épaules et le secouant.

"Bilbo! Tout va bien ?" Pleura t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de Bilbo.

Mais avant que celui-ci ne put répondre, Kili accourut. "Bilbo!" Pleura t-il lui aussi, "Ils ne t'ont pas blessés ?"

Encore, Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bofur accourut lui aussi vers lui. "Oh par la barbe de Mahal, Bilbo, dit moi qu'tu vas bien!"

Il était sur le point de répondre - finalement! - quand il fut encore interrompu.

"Je suis sûr que Maître Baggins ira bien, tout du moins si vous arrêtiez tous de le coller." Aboya Thorin froidement.

Le regard noir qui suivit glaça Bilbo, tout comme les autres qui s'était timidement éloigné de lui.

Thorin le fixa, puis gronda. "Essayez de ne pas tous nous tuer, Demi-homme." Avant de tourner le dos à Bilbo et de s'en aller.

Tout compte fait, Bilbo se sentait déprimé.

\---

[A/N: Dans cette version des faits, il y a des très grands arbres sur le chemin, donc on ne peux pas voir Erebor depuis le Carrock...]

Thorin l’enlaçait.

Les aigles les avaient sauvés juste à temps, Thorin lui avait dit des choses qui ne ressemblaient pas à des insultes, et maintenant il l’enlaçait.

C'était presque trop pour son petit cœur de hobbit.

Après tout, on parlait bien de l'autoritaire, froid et distant roi-légitime d'Erebor qui l'avait publiquement détesté jusqu'à présent.

Donc pour lui, sentir la chaleur du nain l'entourait le fit se sentir ému et en sécurité. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Thorin, ses cheveux caresser sa joue et son souffle léger dans son oreille, il aurait tant voulu que cette instant dur infiniment plus longtemps. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible; Bilbo savait que Thorin continuerais sûrement à agir froidement avec lui après cela, peu importe combien de fois le hobbit sauverait sa vie. Il était un roi, et il n'avait pas de temps à perde avec des histoires idiotes de hobbits et de leurs mouchoirs de poches, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris cela.

Bilbo qui avait fermement fermé ses yeux, fut surpris en les rouvrant de trouver la Compagnie commencer à descendre la large colline où ils étaient, le laissant seul avec Thorin. 

Thorin qui maintenant, retiré ses bras d'autour le hobbit.

Ils se tenaient face à face, et Bilbo fut surprit de voir sourire sincère sur le visage du nain.

Ces yeux brillants étaient magnifiques quand il souriait.

Bilbo pensait sérieusement qu'il allait s'évanouir.

"Maître Baggins," Dit Thorin, "Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant pour votre bravoure."

Bilbo marmonna en réponse, "Appelle moi Bilbo." Ne trouvant rien de plus à dire.

À cela, le sourire sur le visage du nain s’effaça, tandis qu'il prit une mine renfrogné.

"Est-ce vraiment approprié ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Répondit Bilbo confus.

Thorin sembla soudainement s'agacé. "La Compagnie entière t'appelle par ton prénom! Quel genre de hobbit est-tu?!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinue exactement?!" Rétorqua Bilbo en retour, furieux de recevoir une telle réaction après avoir sauver la vie de ce satané nain.

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue!" Grogna Thorin. "Pourquoi tu est si intéressé par le reste de la Compagnie de toute façon ? Tu ne devrais pas les laisser t’appeler tous par ton prénom, ce n'est juste pas correct! Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais ce n'est... ce n'est... ce n'est pas correct! Je ne sais pas en quoi les hobbits sont, mais je ne refuse de te laisser t'accoupler avec les membres de la Compagnie!"

Soudain Bilbo eu très mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. "Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parler! Je ne vais pas "m'accoupler" avec qui que ce soit!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'aucune idée' ? C'est indécent de laisser quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as aucun lien t'appeler par ton prénom!"

Un silence suivit.

Oh.

Donc, c'était une sorte de coutume naine alors ?

"Pourrais tu m'expliquer cela ?" Demanda t-il, calmement.

Le roi à en devenir soupira. "Je suppose que les hobbits ont le même genre de pratiques ? Que seul les personnes liées, ou destinées l'une pour l'autre, peuvent utiliser leurs prénoms, qui n'est ne peux même pas être utilisés par les parents ou la famille ?"

Bilbo déglutit. "Non, les hobbits ne font pas ça. Mais comment vous faites ?"

Le nain secoua sa tête. "On utilise nos deuxièmes prénoms."

Donc c'était pour ça que les autres nains semblaient si amusés par le fait de l'appeler 'Bilbo' au début.

Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient juste un peu trop polis.

Après réflexion, ça semblait avoir du sens.

"Ah, je vois." Dit Bilbo, comprenant soudainement en quoi la situation était délicate. "Dans ce cas, peut-être que tout le monde pourraient m'appeler autrement ?"

Thorin acquiesça, un peu trop enthousiasmant selon Biblo.

"Des propositions ?" Demanda Bilbo.

"Et bien," Commença Thorin, un sourire en coin jouant maintenant sur ses lèvres, "Je n'ai aucune intention de t'appeler autrement que Bilbo," Il fit traîner le nom, faisant Bilbo frissonner, "Si ça te convient."

"Ça me conviens parfaitement." Glapit Bilbo.

C'est alors que les lèvres de Thorin fondirent sur les siennes, arrachant Bilbo de ses pensées pour l'enfermer dans une bulle. La barbe de Thorin chatouillée et griffée son menton, et ses cheveux étaient soyeux quand il perdit ses mains dedans. Quand il tira sur ses tresses, Thorin grogna, et quand Bilbo alla caresser de ses deux mains sa barbe, le nain gronda. Un long gémissement vint de Bilbo quand Thorin commença à sucer sa langue, il s'accrocha au nain désespérément et a pria pour qu'il ne défaillisse pas. Ils se séparèrent du au manque d'air, et Bilbo se sentit faible sur ses jambes.

Thorin embrassa le bout de son nez, un geste inattendu qui fit rougir Bilbo.

"Ils devraient t'appeler Prince Consort." Sourit le nain.

Bilbo déglutit. Tout s’enchaîné très vite.

Et pourtant, dans l'étreinte d'acier de Thorin, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier...

**Author's Note:**

> Millyel: Thanks to you Luckyhai5 for have been so enthusiat :3 And omg Bofur's accent was a nigtmare to translate x3 i learned few funny ways to talk 'cause of him! I apologise for have taken so much time to posted it '3'-


End file.
